


Native Weakness

by Ryuutchi



Category: Throne of the Crescent Moon - Saladin Ahmed
Genre: Chromatic Source, F/M, Fanmix, Islam, Love songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>الحب ضعف فطري ورثناه عن الإنسان الأول<br/>Love is a native weakness we inherited from the first human.<br/>(Gibran)</p><p>How do Zamia Laith Banu Badawi and Raseed bas Raseed navigate their budding relationship? With love, duty, religious devotion, and a lack of common sense.</p><p>A mix based on "Throne of the Crescent Moon" by Saladin Ahmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Native Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dharmavati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/gifts).



[Native Weakness](http://8tracks.com/kalaidoscopemix/native-weakness) from [KalaidoscopeMix](http://8tracks.com/kalaidoscopemix) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).


End file.
